magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hummingbirds
Hummingbirds are beautiful little creatures that easily fit in the palm of one's hand, even when fully grown. Their bones are unique in that they are hollow, allowing them to fly at incredible speeds. These birds use this ability to fly so fast that they become invisible to most people. It is for this skill that hummingbirds are most helpful on adventures where secrecy is required. They are also incredibly agile, and are the only birds who are known to be able to hover in air and also move backwards. In the wild, hummingbirds are found in the jungle, where they are not easy prey, and to the south, where weather is mild enough for them to survive. Their pink coloring allows them to blend in among the bright flowers when they rest, though one bird is always alert. Finding one of their eggs is hard to do, among the thousands of flowers where they make their homes. It is usually a magi who is known to be sweet and kind who finds one of these eggs, or else is lead there by an adult bird. It is easy enough to tell the gender of one of these birds, for the two look different. Males of this species are the ones who boast the brighter colors, vibrant pinks that help them to attract mates. Females are darker in color, and even slighter in size. These birds are the only creatures known to bear young in pairs, and the twins remain together for their entire lives. Separation is extremely painful for them, and should never be considered. Egg What appears to be a tiny heart decorates the shell of this egg. Hatchling Hummingbird hatchlings are notoriously difficult to take care of. They are some of the most hyper younglings to live at The Keep, and even when you can see them, they are far too fast to catch. It doesn't help that they are always born in pairs, making it even harder to keep track of them. They spend the day playing amongst themselves and following the adults, learning to feed. Springtime is when these hatchlings are born, and their chatter keeps the castle lively all day. In the winter, when most flowers die away, hummingbird younglings follow their elders to the south, where the warmer weather allows them to grow up more comfortably. If one of these birds remains at The Keep for one reason or another, the nectar that they drink must be supplied constantly. Hatchlings in particular spend much of the day feeding, as they drink their weight in liquid. The gardens of the castle burst with flowers for their meals, and the scent is lovely in the spring. If one is unable to find their hummingbird hatchling, it is a good bet that they are among the flowers there. If someone remains perfectly silent, they may be able to detect a slight buzzing, which they can use to detect their youngling. It is for this humming, caused by their wings, that they are named. Adult When they have grown as much as they ever will, hummingbirds are still very small creatures. They do not grow much, which is probably why it does not take a hummingbird hatchling long to reach adulthood. Unlike most magical companions, they grow up in just one year. It is at this time that they will migrate to the south, in search of lands full of flowers. There they feed upon the sugar found among petals to their content, and take place in a very important ceremony. No one comes near these birds at this time, when they decide on partners. A hummingbird will only choose one mate for the whole of their life, and dedicate every breath to them. No one knows why they do so, but the bond is so strong between the two that if one dies, the other weakens and soon fades away. Magi never have only one hummingbird companion, as two are born together. If ever left in solitude, these birds become very lonely, and may even become invisible permanently, never to be seen again. But with plenty of love and affection, these birds thrive. It is considered a sign of good luck to see a pair of these birds, particularly by lovers. A hummingbird's heart beats more than a thousand times a second, and it is said that this is a measure of how strongly they love. It is unfortunate that these avians have one of the shortest lifespans of the companions, and live only until their hundredth year. Despite this, they are incredibly happy creatures, more than content with their mates and the young they raise. Breeding Additional Information * No. 186 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: February 14th, 2011 * Sprites: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: ** Males are light colored **Females are darker in color Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Valentines Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism